Melted
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Fue ahí cuando el cuerpo de Todoroki decidió moverse por instinto sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque así, de repente, se encontró con los labios de Midoriya a milímetros de los suyos. Y ya no había espacio entre ellos.


_Melted_

Todoroki cierra los ojos. Inspira y espira como quien le cuesta coger fuerzas para emprender la carrera de su vida. Se pasa la lengua temblorosa por la cara interna de los dientes y se concentra. Se concentra de nuevo. Se concentra hasta que las pestañas le hacen daño en el globo ocular pero nada. No consigue recordar algo tan básico.

Y aquello sí que era extraño. Todoroki siempre se ha enorgullecido de su buena memoria (o, al menos, ha sido consciente de que tenía una facilidad mayor que los demás para recordar detalles). Recuerda cuántos osos había en el zoo cuando su madre lo llevó tras aprender a andar (siete grises y dos marrones, el más grande era como diez veces su altura) y recuerda todos los libros sobre meditación y Taichi que ha leído hasta el momento, incluso aquel folleto de _Cómo sobrevivir con un padre abusivo: Edición para principiantes._

Así que no entiende por qué los recuerdos del _incidente_ están difusos en su mente, como si el recuerdo hubiera decidido saltar en trampolín a la licuadora y ahogarse en un mar de leche y frutas del bosque.

Está seguro de que fue a finales de agosto. Hacía calor, mucho más de lo normal incluso para vivir en la costa (las gaviotas estaban todas en el agua incapaces de poner una pata en la arena incandescente para robar los restos de la bolsa de patatas que habían dejado un par de niños con tres dientes de leche menos) por ello había decidido llevar a Midoriya a la playa.

¿Que por qué había quedado con él en primer lugar? Ahí es cuando Todoroki se pierde y se despista en una bruma nebulosa verde esmeralda. Sabe que aquella no era la primera vez que estaban juntos (a solas) y hablaban distraídamente de los deberes, los profesores y las prácticas. Muy poco después, como si fuera algo natural, fueron pasando de tema en tema y se sorprendió al ver que podía tratar con él sobre asuntos tan delicados como por qué estaba su madre en el hospital y las esperanzas vanas que tenía su padre en un futuro. Midoriya escuchaba atento, se callaba y dejaba que Todoroki expresara (con dificultad por la falta de práctica) lo frustrado e inseguro que se sentía. Renegando del camino en el que su padre lo había instruido y sin tener ni idea de hacia dónde ir. Desconociendo cómo separar las obligaciones impuestas con sus propios sueños.

 _—_ _Pero tú quieres ser un héroe, ¿verdad, Todoroki? Acudir cuando alguien te necesita, salvar a inocentes, detener a los ladrones antes de que se marchen con los maletines llenos de joyas..._

 _—_ _Sí. Claro que sí._

Midoriya le ofreció una sonrisa que merecía estar exhibida en un museo.

 _—_ _Siempre puedes empezar por ahí._

Y llegó el día del incidente. Agosto, calor, una brisa marina que traía fuego en vez del diminuto soplo de aire fresco que ambos ansiaban.

Midoriya saboreaba su helado embutido en un cartón cilíndrico mientras observaba el mar. Pensativo y en silencio, con la mente en calma, tomándose un descanso de esos análisis que tantísimo tiempo le robaban.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? —preguntó entrelazando sus piernas encima de la barandilla del paseo marítimo. El helado empezaba a deshacerse en una cascada de vainilla y cola—. Venga, que lo has pagado tú. Es muy dulce, te gustará.

—Estoy bien —contestó Todoroki secamente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su tajante respuesta.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Todoroki era una persona muy curiosa y durante todo el curso había estado observando el comportamiento de sus compañeros de cerca. Aquella era la primera vez que lo dejaban a solas con personas de su misma edad así que había estado estudiándolos antes de acercarse a ellos. Y vio la camaradería que compartían. Esa confianza casi ciega en la que volcaban todas sus esperanzas para seguir hacia delante. Esas bromas que se gastaban entre sí sin temer las consecuencias.

Y Todoroki lo intentaba. De verdad que ponía todo su esfuerzo en insertarse en el grupo y conseguir que lo tratasen como un igual y no como el hijo de Endeavor. De que lo reconocieran como a uno más y así poder sentarse con ellos en la cafetería sin la constante aprehensión de decir o hacer algo inadecuado. Pero era extremadamente difícil abrirse con ellos hablando con frases de no más de cuatro palabras, tal y como le había insistido su padre durante toda su vida (« _El tiempo es muy valioso para gastarlo en chiquilladas»)_. Era algo más fácil con Midoriya que siempre esperaba pacientemente a que Todoroki ordenara sus pensamientos y los expresara de alguna forma algo más detallada, pero aun así tenía mucho por recorrer antes de poder sentirse _normal._

—Tú mismo. —Sin duda, Midoriya era el único que lo entendía. O al menos parecía intuir que Todoroki no comprendía del todo los gestos y las pullas que se lanzaban Kirishima y Bakugo después de la hora del almuerzo. Así que trataba de explicárselo con una amabilidad absoluta, lejos de las miradas del resto para que nadie más supiera lo mucho que le costaba diferir entre una broma entre amigos y una pelea de verdad—. Es como tú, ¿sabes?

—¿Disculpa?

—El helado. Es como tú. Y no, no me refiero al color de tu pelo. —Midoriya había conseguido una destreza extremadamente certera en cuanto a adivinar lo que Todoroki pensaba incluso cuando no había movido un músculo de su cara—. Me refiero a que… es vainilla y cola, ¿vale? A nadie se le habría ocurrido que quedarían bien juntos y de repente es lo mejor que he probado nunca. Como tú.

—¿Como yo?

—Sí. Hielo y fuego. Tus gestos amables escondidos en tu expresión tallada en piedra. O cuando tienes el poder para destruir rascacielos en un chasquido y prefieres pasar la tarde meditando a las orillas del río. Creando el equilibrio perfecto sin apenas pretenderlo.

Fue ahí cuando el cuerpo de Todoroki decidió moverse por instinto sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque así, de repente, se encontró con los labios de Midoriya a milímetros de los suyos. Y ya no había espacio entre ellos.

Fue un beso corto, suave, de los que permanecen en la memoria cristalizados en ámbar y plata. Pero Todoroki no era tonto y sabía que si alargaba ese momento perfecto mucho más, Midoriya se sentiría tan avergonzado que no podría mirarle a la cara nunca más. Así que se separó y trató de no mencionar nada al respecto.

—Tenías razón —afirmó Todoroki volviendo el rostro hacia el mar de nuevo, fingiendo que no había visto la anonadada expresión de Midoriya—. Está muy dulce.

Y el tiempo fue pasando. Y pasando un poco más.

Todoroki solía tomarse los problemas con estoicismo y filosofía, así que solo tenía que esperar. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que esperaba (al igual que no sabía a qué se refería Mineta cuando decía « _Con paciencia y saliva…»_ ) pero no podía hacer nada más que eso.

Durante aquel periodo de tiempo (semanas, meses, no sabía exactamente cuánto) se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Midoriya, razón por la cual le había besado en primer lugar. Y aceptó aquello con tranquilidad, como quien aceptaba que los viernes era el día de la pizza en el comedor de la Universidad. No había nada más que considerar; ni por qué que gustarle un chico cuando eso no era lo normal, ni cuándo había pasado, ni cómo es posible que eso le hubiera ocurrido a él. Le gustaba Midoriya. Le gustaba la forma en la que hablaba y se expresaba para tratar temas delicados, le gustaba su sonrisa impetuosa que regalaba a todo el mundo sin escatimar en gastos, le encantaba su manera de escribir, reflexionando en su propio mundo de tranquilidad, cuando observaba algún nuevo héroe en acción. A veces, Todoroki le hacía comentarios en voz baja con miedo a romper la burbuja de concentración en la que se hallaba envuelto y Midoriya solo le había contestado una de ellas, aceptándolo así en su paraíso personal de estrategias sin precedentes y cálculos milimétricamente diseñados.

Pero, de nuevo, Todoroki no era tonto. Sabía que, aunque Midoriya podía hablarle mientras analizaba las destrezas de un héroe, eso no significaba que sintiera lo mismo que él. Así que esperaba a obtener una _respuesta_ (ahí estaba la clave), una reacción por su parte después del momento que habían compartido a la orilla del mar. Algo que no fuera aquel mutismo infinito en el que Midoriya estaba sumido últimamente. Algo que no fueran miradas de refilón y excusas absurdas para no quedarse a solas con él en el mismo cuarto.

Sin embargo, Todoroki siempre había valorado el poder de la paciencia. A dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su flujo constante de energías para que la vida continuara evolucionando, creando lazos entre sí y creciendo hasta alcanzar el mismísimo cielo. No tenía ninguna prisa, así que esperaba. Se contenía para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco ni intentaba acercarse a Midoriya más de lo necesario. Ignoraba (muy a su pesar) su existencia al verle hacer cola en la cafetería y se mostraba indiferente a la expresión de horror que tenía el peliverde al cruzarse con él en la puerta de la Universidad.

Bueno, quizás no _indiferente_ del todo. Aquello era como si su parte helada y su parte volcánica se hubieran fusionado para crear una nueva sensación dentro de él, mucho más dolorosa que la congelación absoluta o las quemaduras de segundo grado.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo esperar.

Y esperaba.

Y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar estar lejos de él sin volverse loco.

Y no sabía _cuánto tiempo_ había pasado, sin más.

Pero un suspiro sale de sus labios en cuanto ve a Midoriya levantarse de su pupitre para dirigirse a él. Decidido y tembloroso a partes iguales. Y la espera llega a su fin.

—¿Quieres… un… helado…? —tartamudea con una sonrisa mal dibujada en su boca. Y su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de tela esmeralda vibra como una cuerda de piano en un concierto de Beethoven—. Te debo un helado. Te invito yo. Vamos juntos a la playa. Por favor.

Todoroki ni se molesta en ocultar su tenue carcajada. Ni en sus más locas predicciones (ni en sus muy detalladas fantasías) sobre lo que pasaría con Midoriya había pensado que este le ofrecería un helado, _un helado,_ con Halloween a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Me encantaría —dice para borrar la expresión avergonzada de Midoriya—. Pero, ¿lo probarás como yo probé el tuyo?

La cara de Midoriya adquiere un nuevo tono rojizo jamás visto antes en la piel de alguien.

—No… no sé…

—Tranquilo —afirma Todoroki llevando su cartera al hombro—. Un helado. Lo prometo. Nada más.

 _Y lo que quieras que surja. Yo estoy abierto a todas las posibilidades._

* * *

Este es un regalo para DrSaga, mi gf, que tuvo la loquísima idea de que el nuevo Calipo (un helado de hielo de vainilla y cola) se parecía a Todoroki. Es por ello que decidí regalarle esto por su cumpleaños.

Love you so much, hon. You're the best thing in my life.

Duckisses,  
KJ*


End file.
